Date
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sasuke tahu Sakura menerima ajakan kencan Naruto semata-mata agar setelah itu Naruto tidak akan mengejarnya lagi. Tapi... tetap saja menyebalkan./"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Sekarang... apa maumu?"/Sasuke menyeringai licik, "Kekasih yang bodoh itu harus diberi hukuman."/Sequel fiction of Outdoor/Warning inside/SasuSaku/Mind to RnR?


"Kau tidak berhak memperlakukanku seperti ini, dasar mesum!"

"Aku berhak. Aku kekasih resmimu."

Haruno Sakura menatap kesal pada tetangganya sejak kecil yang kini berdiri dengan angkuh di depannya. Kedua tangan wanita itu diikat menyatu pada salah satu kaki tempat tidur di belakangnya. Dia menunjukkan deretan giginya yang digertakkan penuh amarah. Iris matanya berkilat penuh ancaman.

"Kau berlebihan sekali hanya karena hal itu kau jadi marah besar seperti ini!"

"Hanya karena hal 'itu' kau bilang? Hanya?"

Nada pertanyaannya yang dibalikkan terdengar ditekan. Sakura mendadak ciut, apalagi melihat iris _onyx _yang menatapnya tak kalah tajam dan penuh dengan kilat amarah. Pemberontakan yang dilakukannya semakin lama semakin berkurang. Tubuhnya mendadak menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"A-Aku sudah bilang dia yang memaksaku! Bukan berarti aku yang mau, bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau katakan alasan itu padanya? Kau juga bodoh."

Sebenarnya bukan Uchiha Sasuke alasan utamanya menjadi ketakutan seperti ini. Sakura melirik beberapa benda di belakang Sasuke yang baru saja dikeluarkan laki-laki itu dari dalam lemarinya. Entah dari mana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan barang-barang laknat itu. Tubuh Sakura mendadak tegang. Keringat dingin mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. Iris hijau _emerald _miliknya menatap khawatir Sasuke yang kini melempar-tangkap kotak plester di tangannya. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ba-Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Sekarang... apa maumu?"

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ekspresinya terlihat senang... namun berbahaya.

"Kekasih yang bodoh itu harus diberi hukuman."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, almost PWP & explicit language, sex toys, straight lemon_

_Genres : Romance/Friendship/Maybe Humor_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku, little bit NaruSaku_

_**A sequel fiction of OUTDOOR**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DATE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya berawal dari dua hari yang lalu.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan, _maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tiba-tiba berteriak di depan Sakura setelah sebelumnya mengajak wanita itu ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tentu saja Sakura kaget bukan main, apalagi saat laki-laki itu kini membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah, "Ku-Kumohon! Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia!" begitu katanya.

Ah... Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat pernyataan cinta secara langsung—mengingat kepribadiannya yang selalu menyendiri, sehingga tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya kecuali tetangga sejak kecilnya itu. Wanita itu terlihat kalap. Beberapa kali Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinganya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Ke-Kenapa aku?" akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah menarik napas panjang karena tegang.

Uzumaki Naruto—nama laki-laki itu—langsung terlihat antusias, "Karena kau selalu berada di pojok kelas jadi tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu, tapi aku tahu kalau kau ini sebenarnya perempuan yang sangat manis, Sakura-_chan_! Aku yakin kau juga baik, ka-karena itu aku..." huff baiklah, Sakura tak sanggup mendengar lebih dari ini. Entah kenapa mendengar seseorang yang memuji-muji dirinya tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Lagipula...

...sepertinya hatinya sudah tertambat pada seseorang yang menyebalkan.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dengan cepat dia membungkuk membuat Naruto kaget, "Maaf! Aku... aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu!" seru Sakura cepat. Jawaban Sakura membuat Naruto syok bukan main, dalam sekejap tubuh laki-laki itu terasa kaku. Dunia Naruto seakan berhenti untuk sementara.

Setelah memberanikan diri, Sakura kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Kesepuluh jarinya saling mengait di depan rok sekolah yang dikenakannya hari ini. Ekspresi wanita itu terlihat panik ketika mendapati Naruto di depannya seakan kehilangan kesadarannya—meskipun masih berdiri. Ingin menghibur tapi dia takut malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk tetap diam berdiri di posisinya menunggu sampai Naruto mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Naruto pun kembali dari dunia putihnya. Tiba-tiba saja kedua iris matanya yang berwarna biru langit terlihat berbinar membuat Sakura tersenyum kaku. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan Sakura, "Tidak! Meskipun Sakura-_chan_ menolakku, aku tak akan menyerah!"

He?

"Akan kubuktikan padamu, aku pasti bisa menjadi laki-laki yang kau andalkan, Sakura-_chan_! Karena itu, kumohon! Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi!" dengan wajah memerah, Naruto berkata sedikit terburu-buru. Seakan enggan memberi kesempatan untuk Sakura berbicara, "hari Minggu nanti, maukah kau kencan bersamaku pergi ke taman bermain di Tokyo?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Ke-Kencan!? Sekarang gantian wajah Sakura yang memerah. Wanita itu mundur satu langkah, "Eh, a-aku—"

"Aku mohon, Sakura-_chan! _Jika setelah kencan itu kau masih tidak suka bersamaku, aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi! Cukup sekali saja! Untuk yang pertama dan... mungkin yang terakhir," kini kaki kanan Naruto melangkah sekali ke depan. Mendekati Sakura yang justru sekarang berusaha mundur.

Naruto kembali membungkuk sehingga mereka berdua tidak bisa saling bertatapan. Naruto terus mengucapkan, "Kumohon!" berkali-kali membuat Sakura semakin bingung harus menjawab atau tidak. Yah, sebenarnya Sakura sudah memegang jawabannya tapi... melihat Naruto yang sangat berusaha seperti ini membuatnya tak tega mengeluarkan jawaban tersebut. Wanita itu menoleh ke kanan kiri. Memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Mungkin... kalau pergi sekali tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jika dengan itu Naruto tidak akan berusaha mendekatinya lagi, kenapa tidak? "Ba-Baiklah, sekali saja, 'kan?" jawab Sakura dengan sangat pelan. Tapi itu cukup membuat Naruto langsung berdiri tegak dengan wajah yang terlihat seratus kali lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Sakura membuang wajahnya yang memerah, "Ha-Hanya sekali! Jika setelah itu aku menolakmu, sesuai janji jangan mengejarku lagi!"

"Ya! Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku, Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto langsung membungkuk sekali lagi, "Terima kasih banyak sudah mau memberiku kesempatan lagi!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan kaku. Setelah itu Naruto kembali berdiri tegak lalu berbalik pergi, "Hari Minggu jam sembilan, kutunggu di depan stasiun ya, Sakura-_chan!_" serunya. Naruto pun pergi sembari bersenandung ria. Kontras sekali dengan Sakura yang langsung menghela napas panjang seakan baru saja selesai berhadapan dengan masalah paling merepotkan yang pernah menyerangnya.

Memastikan Naruto tidak akan menghampirinya lagi, setelah itu baru Sakura ikut berbalik pergi. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya sudah ada seseorang yang mengawasi gerak geriknya bersama Uzumaki Naruto sedari awal. Bahaya yang sesungguhnya.

Dan sekarang akhirnya hari Minggu pun tiba. Bayangkan, Sasuke tiba-tiba menculik Sakura yang masih tidur di kamarnya dari jam enam pagi. Dengan alasan ada tugas kelompok bersama yang harus mulai dikerjakan dari pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke sukses menculik Sakura lancar tanpa beban. Mengingat keduanya memang sudah bersama sejak kecil, orang tua mereka pun tidak merasa keberatan melihat anak-anak mereka bermain dari pagi seperti itu.

Setelah melewati rintangan pertama—menggendong Sakura keluar dari rumahnya, Sasuke pun langsung mengikat kedua tangan Sakura menjadi satu pada kaki tempat tidurnya. Sambil menunggu Sakura bangun, Sasuke mulai mengumpulkan persiapannya untuk kencan Sakura jam sembilan nanti. Waktu demi waktu berjalan, hingga akhirnya waktunya tiba. Seandainya Sasuke tidak langsung menutup mulutnya, pasti Sakura langsung berteriak mendapati keadaannya saat baru bangun tadi.

Haruno Sakura menatap sinis laki-laki yang kini tersenyum penuh dengan aura kemenangan di depannya. Saat Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekatinya, Sakura kembali berkata, "Ti-Tidak ada salahnya jika aku menemaninya sekali saja, 'kan? Lagipula ini supaya dia tidak mengejarku lagi tahu!" Sasuke berjongkok sehingga kini kepala keduanya berdekatan, "Jangan berkata seolah aku senang kencan dengannya dong!" lanjut Sakura sedikit membentak.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Masih bisa juga wanitanya ini bertahan. Tangan Uchiha bungsu itu menyentuh atas kepala Sakura lalu mengelusnya dan sedikit memukulnya pelan, "Sama saja. Kau ini sudah punya pacar, apa jadinya jika orang lain melihatmu berduaan dengan si pirang itu? Meskipun kencan main-main, tetap saja kau akan terlihat selingkuh di mataku atau mata orang lain. Salah sendiri, apa susahnya mengatakan pada dia kalau kau sudah punya pacar, heh?"

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang memerah. Suatu tombol seolah ditekan di kepalanya sehingga jawabannya seperti menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, "A-Aku tidak mau menganggapmu sebagai pacarku! Lagipula... aku tidak pernah setuju berpacaran dengan salah satu tokoh _yaoi _di duniaku!"

"Hoo," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum tipis. Tangannya kini menyentil dahi Sakura hingga wanita itu meringis sakit sementara dahi lebarnya mulai memerah, "kalau begitu hukumanmu akan bertambah berat, nona."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura dengan sedikit kasar. Lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura yang terbuka karena kekurangan pasokan udara. Wanita itu mengerang tertahan ketika lidah Sasuke memainkan langit-langit mulutnya. Sementara Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, Sasuke membuka matanya lalu melirik jam dinding di seberang kanannya. Sudah jam setengah delapan, mau tak mau dia harus bergerak cepat sekarang.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka secara tiba-tiba sehingga tali saliva di antara mulut mereka kini terbentuk. Sakura masih membuka mulutnya untuk menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya sementara Sasuke yang tak mau membuang-buang waktu kini menciumi leher Sakura. Tangan Sasuke langsung menyusup ke balik celana tidur Sakura, mengelus daerah kewanitaan Sakura yang masih kering dari luar celana dalamnya.

"Nggh," lenguhan Sakura keluar seiring dengan celana dalam Sakura yang semakin basah. Dengan giginya, Sasuke membuka kancing piyama Sakura satu persatu. Pria itu menggigit tali bra Sakura ke atas sehingga dia bisa leluasa menjamah buah dada Sakura yang menantang dengan mulutnya. Merasa celana dalam Sakura mulai basah sepenuhnya, Sasuke menariknya lalu mengelus daerah kewanitaan Sakura secara langsung membuat tubuh Sakura menegang seketika.

Satu jari masuk dan kedua kaki Sakura pun mengejang. Saat dua jari masuk, secara reflek Sakura melebarkan kedua kakinya memberi akses leluasa untuk Sasuke yang kini sedang mengemut _nipple _dada kirinya. Kepala Sakura terangkat dan menyandar pada kasur Sasuke, tak kuasa menahan rasa yang menyerangnya di bawah sana. Tiga jari sudah masuk dan Sasuke menggerakkannya dengan gerakan yang tak lamban membuat wanita itu sesekali memekik.

"Akh... ahh! Sasu..." tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Sasuke setelah ini. Sakura terus mendesah dengan keras, salivanya mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang merah merekah—sangat menggoda untuk dilumat. Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat mengeluarkan hasratnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik jarinya keluar.

Sakura membuka sedikit matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam karena ulah Sasuke. Wanita itu menatap lemas Sasuke yang terlihat mempersiapkan sesuatu. Benar saja, tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sasuke membuka ikatan tangan Sakura lalu menelanjanginya. Sakura terkulai pasrah di atas kasur Sasuke padahal laki-laki itu sendiri masih berpakaian lengkap. Sasuke memeluk Sakura sementara sebelah tangannya beralih ke bawah.

Pria berumur delapan belas tahun tersebut berbisik di telinga tetangganya, "Kita buat kencanmu ini menjadi kencan yang tak akan pernah bisa kau atau bahkan dia lupakan," awalnya Sakura menoleh tidak mengerti sampai akhirnya Sasuke memasukkan sesuatu yang dari tadi dipegangnya ke dalam lubang Sakura.

"Ah! Sasuke! K-Kau—aaah!" _vibrator_ kali ini berbentuk seperti kapsul yang sepanjang jari tengah Sasuke. Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, Sasuke langsung memasang _level _medium untuk getarannya. Dan tak hanya satu, satu _vibrator _dengan getaran medium lagi dimasukkan ke dalam lubang anus Sakura membuat tubuh wanita itu sedikit menggelepar di atas kasur Sasuke karena kaget, "Uwaaakh! Aaah!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihat cairan Sakura langsung keluar membasahi sprei kasurnya, "Lihat siapa yang langsung datang," sindirnya. Sayang Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya saat ini, dua lubangnya yang terisi penuh membuatnya tak bisa berpikir fokus, "kencan itu tak hanya sebentar, Sakura. Kalau dari jam sembilan pagi, maka pulangnya paling cepat jam dua sampai lima sore, paling lama bisa sampai jam tujuh malam."

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah panik, "Berdoalah kau bisa menahan semua ini," selain _vibrator _kali ini Sasuke menambahkan lagi dua penjepit _nipple _untuk menambah rangsangan yang menggila. Kabel yang terhubung dengan penjepit _nipple _tersebut ditempel di samping perutnya—sekali lagi, dengan getaran _medium_. Sakura kembali mendesah kencang sementara Sasuke menekan kedua penjepit itu dengan plester agar tidak terlihat dari luar.

Selesai. Sasuke turun dari kasurnya untuk melihat lebih jelas hasil karyanya kali ini. Senyumnya masih belum hilang, justru bertambah semakin lebar. Sungguh menggoda, lihat wajah Sakura yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah, kedua tangan terkulai di samping kepalanya, dan mainan yang dipasang di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Apalagi desahan Sakura yang semakin terdengar intens. Sasuke bisa merasakan celananya semakin mengetat, namun ini belum waktunya.

"Bagaimana ya seandainya Naruto tahu... perempuan yang disukainya memakai _sex toys _saat kencan bersamanya," jeda sejenak, Sasuke terdengar mendengus menahan tawa, "gawat, bisa-bisa kau dikira menggodanya, benar-benar perempuan nakal. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika seandainya Naruto menatapmu jijik setelah kencan yang dinanti-nantikannya ini, hm?" tanya Sasuke—nada suaranya terdengar menahan tawa.

"Sa-Sasuke—nggh," pria yang disebut namanya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura bergerak mencoba merangkak mendekatinya meskipun tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas, "jangan—ah—kumohon... ngh ah, le-lepaskan... tidak mungkin aku... oh—berjalan de-dengan keadaan begi—aaaakh!" tubuh Sakura kembali jatuh bersamaan dengan hasrat tertahan yang keluar lagi dari dalam tubuhnya.

Kasihan juga. Tapi tidak mungkin Uchiha Sasuke yang bebal itu mengalah hanya karena Sakura memohon sekali padanya. Sasuke duduk di tepi kasur, menarik Sakura lalu memposisikan wanita itu untuk duduk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Tadinya Sakura pikir Sasuke akan melepasnya setelah mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, namun sayang perkiraannya salah. Setelah itu Sasuke berdiri lalu menarik Sakura yang masih lemas untuk berdiri pula.

"Biasakan diri dari sekarang," Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Laki-laki itu hanya membalas tatapan Sakura dengan senyuman yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit, "kenapa? Kau tidak mungkin mau membiarkan Naruto tahu dengan keadaanmu, 'kan? Atau justru sebaliknya?"

"Ti-Tidak, lepaskan—"

"Aku harap kau tahu, jika kau nekat melakukan berbagai cara untuk kabur dari situasi ini, aku tidak yakin kau akan selamat untuk hari-hari ke depannya," Sasuke kembali memotong perkataan Sakura. Penglihatan wanita itu mulai berkunang-kunang.

Oh tidak, membayangkan dirinya akan terus dalam keadaan ini selama kurang lebih lima jam ke depan, dimana dia harus berjalan dikelilingi banyak orang lain yang juga datang ke taman bermain, belum lagi menyembunyikan keadaannya dari Naruto yang _hyperactive _tersebut.

Gila.

"Ini baju yang kau siapkan untuk kencan, 'kan? Tadi aku sudah mengambilnya dari atas meja belajarmu," Sasuke melemparkan beberapa stel baju Sakura ke atas kasurnya. Bermaksud membiarkan Sakura mengenakan sendiri pakaiannya. Selama proses pemakaian baju, sesekali Sasuke menekan suatu tombol di dalam kantongnya membuat Sakura berteriak kecil. Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Ah, Uchiha bungsu itu sangat tak sabar menantikan tontonan menariknya.

"Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan, sayang."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi, Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya tiba juga di taman bermain yang dipilih Naruto sebagai lokasi kencan perdana mereka. Berbeda dari Naruto yang terlihat sangat semangat dan ceria, Sakura justru terlihat lesu dan sedikit panik, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi waspada. Saking semangatnya, Naruto berjalan—nyaris berlari hingga berloncat-loncatan ria.

Sementara Sakura... sesuai perkiraan, dia cukup kesusahan berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Diam-diam wanita itu mengutuk laki-laki yang kini sedang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh di antara mereka. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan, Sasuke sengaja mengenakan kacamata tanpa _minus _dan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Jangan lupa, Uchiha Sasuke adalah ketua OSIS. Meskipun dia dan Naruto tak saling mengenal, tetap saja Naruto pasti tahu bagaimana wajah ketua OSIS yang sering dielu-elukan kaum hawa tersebut.

"Ahahaha~ akhirnya kita sampai, Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini dia dan Sakura berhadapan. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Kau mau naik wahana apa?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Sakura sedikit kikuk, kedua matanya melirik ke kanan kirinya—bingung harus menjawab apa, "_E-Etto..._" kalau bisa dia tidak ingin naik wahana apapun, apalagi wahana yang mengharuskannya duduk. Bisa-bisa _vibrator _di kedua lubangnya akan tertekan masuk lebih ke dalam dan membuatnya tidak dapat mengendalikan diri.

Tapi... sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

Namun sebelum Sakura menjawab, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menyela dan menarik tangan Sakura, "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin naik wahana itu, Sakura-_chan!_" ucapnya ceria lalu menunjukkan wahana yang sepertinya merupakan permainan paling baru di taman bermain tersebut. Dan ucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto, kini wajah Sakura pucat bukan main.

Bagaimana tidak? Permainan yang ditunjuk Naruto itu mengharuskan orang-orang untuk duduk kemudian tempat duduk tersebut ditarik dengan suatu mesin lalu dilempar jauh ke atas. Ada dua masalah di sini. Pertama, Sakura takut ketinggian. Tapi setidaknya itu bisa diatasi dengan pengamanan yang kuat. Lalu yang kedua, tarikan gravitasi dan tekanan udara saat tempat duduk itu dilempar ke atas tentu akan membuat sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin menekan.

Berita buruknya, mungkin Sakura bisa bernapas lega jika seandainya Naruto menyerah untuk menaiki wahana itu melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengantri. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto ternyata membeli tiket VIP dimana mereka akan langsung didahulukan untuk naik wahana daripada orang-orang yang membeli tiket biasa. Akhirnya sekarang Sakura hanya bisa meneguk ludah pasrah. Ketegangannya semakin bertambah ketika dia mendapat SMS dari Sasuke yang berisi...

"Pasangan kencanmu pintar memilih wahana ya, hahaha."

Cih. Betapa inginnya Sakura menonjok wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke yang pastinya sedang tertawa sekarang entah dimana.

"Ayo!" ajak Naruto lagi. Baru saja Sakura duduk, wanita itu sudah harus menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika _vibrator _mulai menusuknya perlahan. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura yang memejamkan matanya erat tapi kemudian dia memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya lalu tersenyum lembut, "Jika kau takut, kau bisa memegang tanganku, Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum sedikit canggung, "I-Iya, terima kasih Naruto," ukh, Sakura semakin tegang. Kedua matanya menatap cemas angka mundur dari layar komputer di seberangnya. Tiga... dua... satu—

_**WUUUSH!**_

Teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak dipedulikannya. Sakura justru memekik karena hal lain. Bersamaan dengan naiknya tempat duduk, entah bagaimana _vibrator _di dalam tubuhnya bergetar semakin kencang. Sepertinya Sasuke menekan tombol tertinggi tadi. Tapi sekarang keadaan sedikit menguntungkannya, karena semua orang—termasuk Naruto—berteriak sehingga mereka tidak bisa mendengar Sakura yang sempat mendesah sedikit kencang tadi.

Kedua kaki Sakura berusaha merapat, meskipun ingin sekali rasanya dia membuka lebar kedua kakinya agar lebih leluasa. Dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi tapi... Sakura masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak menunjukkan aibnya di depan banyak orang seperti sekarang. Selagi masih sempat, Sakura terus mendesah kecil dan saat ini mereka sedang ada di posisi tertinggi.

Wah...

Rasanya seperti semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

Sial. Libido Sakura semakin meningkat. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, getaran _vibrator _mulai berkurang membuatnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Setelah sampai di bawah, Sakura mengabaikan Naruto yang terus berceloteh ria sementara dirinya sendiri mulai berkeringat karena lelah menahan nafsunya sendiri.

Sampai tiba-tiba—"Ah!" Sakura tersentak ketika dia dan Naruto sedang berbicara berhadap-hadapan, tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali menekan tombolnya pada _level _tertinggi membuat tubuh Sakura berjengit. Tentu saja Naruto kaget dan langsung menangkap Sakura yang seakan siap jatuh kapan saja.

Bukan hanya itu, kini Sakura menyandar pada dada bidang Naruto yang tertutupi bajunya. Mendadak wajah Naruto memerah melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat lemas, kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya sedikit memburam, mulutnya terbuka sehingga terlihat uap-uap udara berkumpul di depan mulutnya, "Sakura-_chan?_" panggil Naruto sedikit ragu, "Kau sakit?"

Menyadari posisinya yang berbahaya, Sakura buru-buru menjauh dari tubuh Naruto. Wanita itu tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng, "Ti-Tidak, aku tidak sa—ngh!" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tubuh Sakura bergetar lagi. Tapi wanita itu buru-buru menutupinya dengan memindahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya yang berdiri tegak lalu tertawa kecil, "Mana mungkin aku sakit, tenang saja Na-Naruto," lanjutnya berusaha tenang.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah, ayo kita naik wahana lain lagi!" sekarang Sakura yang berinisiatif menarik tangan Naruto. Dengan akting yang bagus, Sakura berhasil menunjukkan pada Naruto bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Naruto pun tersenyum dan ikut berlari di samping Sakura.

Baiklah, tentu saja Sakura tahu dengan mengajak Naruto untuk menaiki wahana lain lagi sama saja dengan dia memilih masuk ke dalam nerakanya sendiri. Saat berjalan tadi, kebetulan Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengawasinya. Laki-laki itu berdiri menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Dari senyuman maut yang dipasangnya, Sakura berani bertaruh adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu sangat menikmati bagaimana dia sangat tersiksa di tengah kencan mendadak ini.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke kembali bergerak lagi. Sebenarnya dibilang menikmati juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Harap ditekankan, meskipun Sasuke sangat suka menggoda dan mengerjai Sakura habis-habisan, tetap saja perasaannya pada wanita itu benar apa adanya. Berkali-kali Sasuke harus menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan kecemburuan melihat wanita yang dideklarasikan sebagai miliknya itu berduaan dengan laki-laki lain.

Sasuke tahu Sakura menerima kencan Naruto semata-mata agar Naruto tidak mengejarnya lagi setelah ini. Tapi, tetap saja... rasanya menyebalkan. Huh, padahal Sasuke pikir dia tidak akan pernah merasa cemburu mengingat Sakura harusnya bukan tipe yang bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki—toh, Sakura juga tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Namun ternyata perkiraannya meleset jauh. Akibatnya gara-gara cemburu sialan ini, dia jadi ingin mengerjai Sakura—yang sebenarnya hanya sebagai pelampiasan.

Egois? Memang.

Tapi, salah Sakura juga yang masih keras kepala tidak mau menerimanya sebagai kekasih resminya—begitu pikiran yang ada di dalam kepala Sasuke.

Kembali pada Sakura dan Naruto. Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana dan harus menahan berbagai tekanan sensitif di tubuhnya, sekarang Sakura bisa bernapas sedikit lega karena mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang. Naruto sedang pergi mengambil makanan sementara Sakura menunggu di tempat yang mereka pilih. Namun tak lama kemudian napas Sakura memburu lagi. Wanita itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memasrahkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lemas.

Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan Naruto berada. Laki-laki itu terlihat tak peduli dengan membaca salah satu buku yang tadi dibawanya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tahu Sakura melihatnya, jadi laki-laki itu tersenyum—meskipun kedua matanya masih tertuju pada bukunya di atas meja.

Melihat Sasuke seperti ini, tanpa Sakura sadari dia kembali merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Wanita itu membuka mulutnya dan mendesah kecil. Naruto belum datang, jadi jangan salahkan jika pikirannya terkontaminasi dengan Sasuke lagi. Sial. Sial. Tangan Sakura bergetar, ingin menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Tenggelam dalam fantasinya yang menggila. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto datang dan memecahkan fantasinya.

"Maaf lama, antriannya panjang sekali," ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sakura hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil lalu mengambil kentang di depannya. Saat akan memasukkan kentang ke dalam mulutnya, tombol kembali ditekan membuat tubuh Sakura berjengit lagi. Untung Naruto tidak menyadarinya sehingga dia melanjutkan pembicaraan, "ngomong-ngomong... maaf aku memaksamu kencan denganku. Padahal kau sudah menolakku," ucapnya sembari mengambil kentang juga.

"Oh. Ah ya, ti-tidak apa-apa," Sakura tersenyum dan menelengkan kepalanya sementara kedua pahanya bergerak tak nyaman merasakan bagian selangkangannya yang disiksa dengan dua _vibrator _depan belakang. Sakura melirik Sasuke sedikit panik namun laki-laki itu tetap tidak peduli, "d-dan ada satu hal yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu, Naruto."

"Ng?" Naruto menyeruput minuman sodanya sebelum menyahut, "Apa? Katakan saja."

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia menatap Naruto serius, "Maaf, sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari teman," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "aku benar-benar minta maaf. Padahal kau sudah berusaha menyenangkan hatiku."

Kali ini Sasuke melirik meja Sakura dan Naruto dari ujung matanya. Naruto masih dalam ekspresi sebelumnya meskipun terlihat sedikit lebih serius. Pemuda berumur sama dengan wanita di depannya akhirnya tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Lagipula aku juga salah, tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padamu kemarin padahal kita belum terlalu dekat."

"Naruto..."

"Yang pasti, aku tetap memegang janjiku," pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut tersenyum lebar, "aku tidak akan mengejar atau mengganggumu lagi, Sakura-_chan. _Kencan hari ini akan kujadikan salah satu momen paling berharga dalam hidupku," lanjutnya dengan tatapannya yang teduh. Melihat itu, Sakura terpaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut membalas senyuman lebar Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke menutup buku yang dibacanya. Pria itu berdiri dari kursinya menimbulkan suara gaduh sehingga Sakura menoleh padanya. Sasuke berjalan keluar _restaurant _ini tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura sedikit pun. Baru setelah Sasuke keluar dari pintu _restaurant, _Sakura kembali menerima SMS.

"Aku pulang duluan."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Besok adalah hari Senin dan ada _try out _untuk para murid kelas XII SMA termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Namun belum sempat Sasuke belajar, tiba-tiba tetangganya sejak kecil menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sekarang sudah jam enam sore, melihat baju Sakura yang masih sama saat kencan tadi, bisa dipastikan dia langsung ke rumah Sasuke sepulang kencan. Sasuke hampir saja lupa dengan keadaan Sakura sekarang jika seandainya Sakura tidak mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke depan mukanya kemudian berkata, "Kau... tanggung jawab!"

"Hah?" sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar lupa saat ini. Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura bingung ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya lalu mendorongnya ke atas kasur.

Tubuh Sakura yang sudah lemas juga langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke yang masih telentang. Suatu getaran dari dada Sakura membuat Sasuke tersadar. Bodoh, bagaimana dia bisa lupa. Sasuke tertawa kecil mengingat Sakura menyuruhnya tanggung jawab sekarang. Pria itu memposisikan dirinya duduk lalu menarik Sakura dan melucuti baju-bajunya perlahan tapi pasti.

Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melepas _sex toys _di tubuh Sakura yang meninggalkan bekas merah. Dalam proses itu, Sakura langsung mencuri _start _dengan melumat bibir Sasuke sementara tangan laki-laki itu masih sibuk. Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke dan memposisikan kepalanya di atas kepala Sasuke agar lidahnya bisa lebih leluasa mendominasi mulut Sasuke walau tidak sepenuhnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga laki-laki masih lebih kuat, tapi sesekali Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mendominasi permainan lidah mereka.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, kini Sakura menciumi leher Sasuke, mengisap lalu menggigitnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Kau jadi lebih agresif dari biasanya," Sakura mencoba mengabaikannya tapi tetap saja telinganya memerah, "sepertinya dilihat banyak orang memang sangat ampuh untuk menaikkan libidomu," begitu kata Sasuke sembari mencabut _vibrator _dari dalam tubuh Sakura dalam sekali tarikan membuat wanita itu memekik.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura agar dia telentang sekarang. Sasuke turun ke bawah, lidahnya menjilat liang kewanitaan Sakura sementara kedua tangannya meremas pantat Sakura hingga memerah. Sakura kembali berteriak hingga melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal. Tangannya menjambak rambut Sasuke yang dengan lihai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubangnya dan bergerak tak koheren.

"Ah ah! Nggh, Sa-Sasuke—aaah!" keluar. Sakura tak dapat menahan cairannya yang melesak keluar lalu membasahi wajah Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu memundurkan wajahnya lalu kembali menaiki kasur, menciumi Sakura dengan ganas.

Namun memang berbeda dari sebelumnya, sekarang Sakura justru lebih ingin mendominasi. Sepertinya dalam arti lain dia bermaksud balas dendam pada laki-laki itu. Seandainya bukan karena Sasuke yang lebih dulu keterlaluan, pasti sekarang Sasuke sudah memukul pantat Sakura berkali-kali sebagai hukuman—atau mungkin hadiah. Akhirnya Sasuke pun membiarkan Sakura melakukan semua yang ingin dia lakukan padanya.

Sakura membalikkan tubuh Sasuke sehingga kini dia yang berada di atas dengan duduk di atas pinggang pria tersebut. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menciumi, menghisap, dan menggigit tubuhnya, ingin lihat sampai sejauh mana dia bisa bertahan. Sakura membuka celana Sasuke dan benar saja, kejantanan pria itu sudah berdiri tegak siap memasuki dirinya.

Sasuke menahan seringaiannya ketika Sakura yang sudah terhalangi kabut nafsu itu memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam liangnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Uchiha bungsu itu menikmati pemandangan dimana Sakura menarikkan tubuhnya ke belakang sementara pinggulnya tak bisa berhenti bergerak.

"Khh... tanganmu diam saja?" tanya Sasuke—berusaha menahan desahannya. Laki-laki itu memegang pinggul Sakura, membantu sang wanita. Sakura terus mendesah, sesuai harapan Sasuke tangan Sakura pun mulai memilin dan meremas buah dadanya sendiri.

"Ngh... akh... ah ah oh ahn!" Sasuke bangkit dan menggigit leher Sakura. Memberi tanda entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Keringat mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Suasana yang sangat memabukkan. Sakura bahkan tak dapat mengenal dirinya sendiri lagi, "Sasuke... Sasukee..." panggilnya berulang-ulang. Ekspresinya sudah tenggelam ke dalam laut kenikmatan.

Teman sepermainan Sakura tersebut melirik jam, sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Mengingatkan dirinya dengan perlakuannya pada Sakura tadi sebelum jam sembilan pagi. Desahan Sakura membuatnya gila. Sasuke tak akan pernah merasa cukup. Tidak akan. Huff, masa bodoh dengan _try out _besok, sudah terlanjur seperti ini jadi sekalian saja. Toh, Sakura yang minta, orang tua dan kakaknya juga akan pulang setelah jam dua belas malam. Hitung-hitung untuk meluapkan kecemburuan yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Sasuke merubah posisi Sakura lagi, kali ini Sakura dipaksa untuk menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua siku dan lututnya. Sasuke memasuki tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Kemudian Sasuke juga mengambil _vibrator _yang sempat terlupakan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lubang anus Sakura. Hal ini sukses membuat Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya dan _vibrator _itu secara bersamaan dengan tempo kecepatan yang sama.

"Hah hah—Jangan salahkan aku... jika kau dapat nilai jelek besok," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura yang hanya dibalas desahan dan erangan membahana di kamar Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sangat menggoda iman, memacu gerakan Sasuke untuk bertambah kuat dan cepat. Laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh arti di belakang Sakura sebelum kemudian dia mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura dengan pelan dan penuh kasih.

"Nggh, ah... Sa—sukee—ukh."

Hari ini...

...benar-benar hari yang panjang bagi Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahahahaha halo lagi, _minna-san_ :))

Pertama-tama, maaf kalau _lemon-_nya biasa aja, soalnya aku tipe orang yang lebih mementingkan plot daripada _fanservice _(?) jadi ya gini lol #apah kedua, maaf jika ada _misstypo, _aku gak ngecek ulang, males sih udah jam dua belas malam soalnya ahaha~ #woy

Ehem, lalu sebelumnya ada pertanyaan kenapa _series rate M _BDSM ini (_**Fetish, Sport, Outdoor, & Date**_) tidak dijadikan _multichapter _saja. Soalnya pertama, kalau _multichapter, _cerita ini nantinya nggak akan ada _plot _atau ceritanya bakal loncat-loncat—sesuai suasana hati. Kedua, kalau _oneshot _entah kenapa ideku lebih bisa berkembang daripada _multichapter_—khusus rate M _lemon _aja. Ketiga, kalau _multichapter _dijamin saya bakal males-malesan _update-_nya ;D #ditendang

Dengan begini udah empat ya? Berarti, **satu lagi **_**oneshot **_untuk menutupi serial rate M BDSM antara Sakura si _fujoshi_ dengan Sasuke si mesum ini lol. Sabar nunggunya ya wkwkwk berdoa aja semoga di _oneshot _terakhir nanti Sakura mau jujur sama perasaannya ohoho~ #plakplak

Setelah ini, kemungkinan besar aku akan _publish fic oneshot _untuk _event _SasoSaku _**A Lifetime of Memories **_ayo penggemar SasoSaku pada ikutan yaa, ramein _archive _SasoSaku xDD baru deh setelah itu (tidak menutupi kemungkinan bakal _publish fic oneshot _lebih dari satu) aku akan _update __**Frist **_:D

Terima kasih sebelumnya bagi yang mau me-_review fic_ ini, karena aku akan merasa dihargai x'D lalu makasih juga bagi yang nge-_fave fic _ini maupun _fic-fic_ sebelumnya :)


End file.
